kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Next of Shin
Next of Shit is the fortieth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 8, 1998. The episode was written by Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, and directed by Jeff Myers. Synopsis Peggy fails her twelfth home pregnancy test, prompting her to mention a fertility specialist to Hank. At first, Hank protests, as he would rather not be nude in front of a doctor. But Peggy informs him that the entire procedure can take place using an MRI machine. Later, Dr. Bhudamanjur informs Hank he suffers from a low sperm count. As heat kills sperm, the doctor recommends several techniques to lower Hank's body temperature. Hank follows the doctor's advice, but soon suffers great embarrassment when more and more of his friends become aware of the situation. As time passes, Peggy takes another pregnancy test, but she is again negative. Shortly thereafter, Cotton pays the Hills a surprise visit and announces that Didi is pregnant. Hank and Peggy are stunned. Preparing for the inevitable, Hank, Peggy, Cotton and Didi visit a large baby store. But Cotton's mind begins playing tricks on him, and he imagines the babies as German and Japanese soldiers advancing through the store. He tells the others he will wait outside the store until they're through. Afterward, Cotton brings Bobby to a bar and tells him about Hank and Peggy's plans for having another baby. Later, Bobby tells his father his reasons for not wanting a sibling. Their conversation is interrupted by Didi, who announces that Cotton has run off. Cotton leaves a message on the Hill's answering machine, confirming his intention to leave Didi and the newborn behind. Bobby then dials "Star69," and determines that his grandfather fled to Las Vegas. Aided by Dale and Bill, Hank sets off for Las Vegas. There the threesome visit every strip club in town, but their search is unsuccessful. Hank discovers Cotton sitting at a craps table (with the aid of a booster seat) inside a casino. He tells his father that he and Peggy have given up on the idea of having another baby, as it would upset Bobby too much. Hank then tells his father that "he wins." But Cotton insists he was never in competition with Hank to begin with and that Hank has always been the better father. Cotton then agrees to return home. But first, Cotton insists they have a night of fun in Las Vegas. Notes *Hank begins singing the song "Peaches" by the Presidents of the United States of America while playing it on his guitar. *When Hank is talking to Bobby in the garage about the baby, Hank is wearing brown shorts and sitting on a stool. When Hank stands up you can see the top of his pants are now blue. When Bobby passes in front of him, he has brown shorts on again. *On the phone Hank is told the pay phone that Cotton called him from is on the corner of Flamingo and Sahara roads however these roads are parallel and only come with in two miles of each other at any one bitch Category:Episodes Category:Season 3